Many household goods are required to have multiple and adjustable functions to meet the demands of modern life. Among them are metal foldable bed frames to accommodate limited living spaces.
One conventional metal foldable bed frame includes a top frame made of two sub-frames. The bed frame also includes supporting legs pivotally connected to the top frame, and a middle leg disposed between and pivotally connected to the two sub-frames. Usually, the middle leg is connected to middle portions of longitudinal bars of the top frame. When folded, the middle leg extends beyond the top frame, resulting in the folded bed frame with a dimension (e.g., height or thickness) roughly equal to the sum of the dimensions of the folded top frame and the middle leg. The size of the bed frame when folded is thus not minimized, and consequently, it is impossible to maximize the shipping capacity (e.g., container package density) and difficult to reduce shipping cost.
As the top frame is supported by the legs, there are free spaces underneath the top frame. To improve the comfort and aesthetic appearance of the bed frame, a bed skirt/sheet is usually placed over the top frame and draped down close to the ground/floor to cover the bed frame and the space underneath. However, the bed frame cannot hold the bed skirt/sheet in position. The bed skirt/sheet slides easily, drawn to the ground and sometimes even fallen to the ground, and thus deteriorating the overall appearance. To keep it neat and orderly, users often need to pull and adjust the skirt/sheet repeatedly. In addition, the draped bed skirt/sheet close to the ground/floor is inconvenient for cleaning the ground/floor.
Another conventional foldable metal bed frame includes an upper frame and a lower frame. Each of the upper and lower frames separately includes a left sub-frame and a right sub-frame. The upper and lower frames are connected by supporting bars. There is no leg in this foldable metal bed frame. When in use, the bed frame is directly placed on the ground/floor. As such, the height of the resulting bed is relatively low and there is no space underneath to serve as storage spaces. In addition, it is inconvenient for cleaning the ground/floor underneath the bed.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need in the art for a foldable bed frame that addresses the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.